Elizabeth Potter
by estherp08
Summary: About Elizabeth Potter, the sister of the famous James Potter and best friend to the famous Lily Evans, parents of the famous Harry Potter. Please read and review! Rated for safety and for the future chapters.


**Disclaimer: J.K. owns them all except Elizabeth. She's mine.**

**Copyright 2007**

**A/N: This is new. If it sucks, tell me. Please. And if I get any information totally wrong, tell me. Or not even totally wrong. If its somewhat wrong, tell me!**

My name is Elizabeth Potter. This is my story, whether you want to hear it or not. My brother was James Potter. Yes, the James Potter that married the Lily Evans. This famous couple had the famous Harry Potter. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, but I was Lily's best friend and I was forgotten after she fell heads over heels in love with my brother. There wasn't even anything attractive about him! At least, not from my perspective.

Let me tell you when it began…

It was my brother's first year of school at Hogwarts. Actually, it was both of our first years at Hogwarts. We are twins. Not identical, but people could defiantly tell we were related. We both have black hair that is hard to control, but James has glasses while I have perfect vision. I have never figured out how we can be witches and wizards and not be able to discover a magical cure for bad eyesight. It baffles me to this day.

Well, we were both wicked excited to attend Hogwarts. Our parents brought us to the platform and held our hands when we were scared to run through. This was when we met Sirius. He was the one that I ran into.

"Oooff…watch where you're going, "he said, "that hurt!"

"Sorry," I sheepishly said. I get embarrassed by cute boys like Sirius.

"Whatever," he stated, standing up and brushing himself off. He then turned and saw that I had a male his age standing next to me. "Hey! You're James Potter!"

My brother looked up at the sound of his name. "Sirius Black. Member of the Black family. Know family to follow the dark side."

"I'm different from the rest of my family. Don't really see the fun in running around, killing people for the joy of it."

My brother did not trust easily. He was just like my father in this way. Stubborn. Did not believe that a person could change who he was, or who his family ways. In his eyes, if you were born into a family that was evil, you were evil. If you were born into a family that was good, you were good. This was why he didn't trust Sirius at first.

"I don't think that I can believe you. I've heard of your family. Like father, like son," my brother said to Sirius, whose hopeful expression fell.

"I don't know what I can do to make you believe me."

"You can't. It's a known fact that people turn into their parents when they get older. You are destined for evil, destined for Slytherin." James simply stated.

My father nodded in agreement at this statement. "Like father, like son, as James said," my father repeated.

Sirius walked away, his head hanging. I personally know for a fact that he was thinking of a way to prove to my brother that he wasn't evil like the rest of his family. I wasn't thinking of what my brother said to Sirius, I was thinking about how cute Sirius was. His black hair, his eyes…it made me swoon.

As we started to board the train, I realized that I had left my most important thing on a bench in the normal station where the muggles were walking about: my journal. So I told my parents that I needed to retrieve something, ran out off the platform, and directly into a young girl about my age with red hair who was looking very distressed. I was getting very sore from running into all of these people.

"Oooof." She said.

"Whoops, sorry," I replied. "You're the second person I've run into today."

"Wow, you're a klutz." I started walking at this comment. "Hey! Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just, looking for this platform, and everyone that I asked looked at me like I was crazy. 'Platform 9 ¾?', they say, 'it doesn't exist! You're a silly girl!'" At this I stopped in my tracks. She was a muggle born looking for the platform! And I could help her! "And I'm looking for it everywhere, and it isn't between platform 9 and platform 10. Maybe it was all a joke. Maybe this school doesn't exist."

At that I turned around quickly. "Hogwarts not existing? You're crazy! Of course it exists!"

"Wait, you know about this school? Can you help me find the platform? Please?"

"Yes, of course I can, just let me run and get my journal! I left it on a bench." So I ran to get my journal and then I showed her how to get onto the platform, which scared her a little bit. I think she didn't believe me that you were supposed to run at the wall. Actually, she didn't believe me until I did run at the wall and disappear.

When she appeared on the other side, the train was starting to move. My parents were yelling at me and waving us over. James was on the train, hanging over, trying to get our stuff on.

"We already got your bags onto the train, Elizabeth, but this girl needs to pass her bags to James quick and you need to jump on that train or you're not going to get to Hogwarts!" My parents yelled at me. "Where have you been? You took so long!"

"Sorry! I had to help this muggle-born girl, I don't know your name," I said to her.

"Lily. Lily Evans."

"Okay! Well, I had to help Lily Evans find the platform. She was a little lost!"

"Okay, well, you two better jump on the train before it leaves you! Love you Elizabeth, we'll see you during Christmas Break!" My parents yelled while pushing us onto the train. James took Lily's stuff and we jumped onto the speed-gaining train.

"Love you too!" I yelled back to my parents, who were waving, and my mother was wiping her eyes. I knew it was hard for her to part with both of her children. I turned around and faced Lily. "Well, to formally meet you, I am Elizabeth Potter, and this is my brother James." James nodded his hellos. "This is our first year here at Hogwarts, and I am thinking it is your first year too because you didn't know where the platform was?" She nodded. "Okay! Well, I don't really want to hang out here in the hallway, why don't we find a compartment. Both James and Lily nodded.

We walked into many compartments, and none were empty. One had Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in it. Lucius was creepy and really didn't like the Potter family. Well, that was fine with us because we didn't really like the Malfoy family.

"Potter. Oh excuse me, Potters. Cute, the twins stick together"

"Malfoy. Slimeball." Both James and I know both of these two from going to an elementary education with them. I believed James tried to befriend them until Dad told him that they weren't the best of people to be associated with.

"So this is your sister, Potter? She's not bad looking. Wouldn't she want to be a Malfoy?" Lucius said, staring me down. In case you were wondering, Lucius was not a first year with us. Instead, he was becoming a forth year at this time, and this is the age that boys hormones start zinging.

"Back off her Malfoy! She's only a first year, like me! Find someone your own age!" James was getting angry, and he did really stupid things when he gets angry, so I knew that I had to interfere.

"Well, as much as we would love to stay and chat, we must be running off!" I ushered James and Lily out of the room, while trying not to make any eye contact with Lucius, who was staring at me in a way that made me feel extremely uncomfortable. "James, Lily, let's look for another compartment. Maybe we could share one with someone unlike Lucius and Severus." We kept walking until we came to an apartment that had one boy in it, and he was sleeping. We sat down around him, and tried not to wake him, but failed miserably.

"What…? Oh, was I sleeping again? Sorry." The boy sat up and stuck his hand out for a handshake. "The name's Lupin. Remus Lupin. I'm going to be a first year!"

James shook his hand and then introduced the rest of us. Remus shook all of our hands and then asked us what house we wanted to be placed into.

"Gryffindor." Both James and I stated at same time. Lily just looked confused. Remus looked at her and realized that she was a muggle born, and then utter delight came upon his face when he realized that she would need someone to explain to her what the houses were.

"There are four houses in Hogwarts. There is a way of sorting the first years into the four separate houses. It is unknown to all new first years because the people who were inducted are not allowed to speak of it. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." James and I both booed at hearing Slytherin. Remus smiled. "Basically, Slytherin is cunning, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are loyal, and Gryffindors are brave."

"Oh," Lily said. "They all sound good to me."

"Well," James said, "You don't want to be in Ravenclaw, they all think that they are better than everyone else because they are the 'smartest'. You don't want to be in Hufflepuff because they are the ones that are scared the most, and you defiantly don't want to be in Slytherin because they are the ones that become evil and love to kill random people."

"Well, you do sound a little, I don't know, prejudiced, in a way, against the three houses that aren't Gryffindor."

"That's because Gryffindor is the best! Anyone who is in Gryffindor will instantly be my friend and comrade" James shouted joyfully. Now, I know for a fact that Sirius Black was outside listening and heard James yell this. Since he was determined to show James that he wasn't like the rest of his family, Sirius was determined to enter Gryffindor.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, we chatted about Quidditch, and taught Lily what it was and all about it. We also showed her all of the different types of foods that the wizard world had. She had one thing to say about all we were teaching her, "I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed by it all."

**A/N: Will continue later! Sick of writing right now. Will do sorting, classes with teachers, Sirius and James becoming friends, meeting Peter and more. Elizabeth will make more friends, and you will find out why Elizabeth was irritated in the beginning of the story…but that might take a while cause that won't be until 6th or 7th year! And it's only the first! Well, please review, or just tell me how I did. Please!**


End file.
